L'un et l'Autre
by IlianaBox
Summary: L'un aimait le calme du matin et l'autre le bruit du soir. L'un était le leader alors que l'autre le suiveurs L'un l'avait quitté alors l'autre vivrait pour deux.


Hello, ceci est un petit os que j'ai écris après ma lecture (ou re re re lecture x1000) du dernier tome.

Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes, je n'ai toujours pas de bêta et il est 03H41. Ce n'est certe pas un excuses, mais à cette heure là, même si j'ai vérifier j'ai du manquer des fautes...n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

* * *

 **L'un et l'Autre**

De leurs 1 à 20 ans, Molly Weasley avait toujours eu du mal à différencier ces deux fauteurs de trouble. L'un venait embêter Percy pendant que l'autre taquiner Ron. Ils étaient similaire, en tout. Ils riaient aux même blagues, aimaient les mêmes plats et mangeaient de la même façon. Ils n'aiment pas les études et préféré créer des farces et attrapes aussi stupide les unes que les autres.

Malgré ça, et fort heureusement, elles les aimaient plus que tout. Au fond, ils lui rappellaient ces deux petits frères mort durant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Ils étaient aussi taquin que l'avaient était Gideon et Fabian.

Étrangement, seuls Hermione et Harry arrivaient à faire la différence. Sûrement qu'ils n'étaient pas de la famille et qui ne les subissait pas à longueur de journées comme leurs frères et Ginny. Cela exaspérer tout de même la matriarche de la famille. Ils étaient ces enfants et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les distinguer de suite, il lui fallait une à cinq minutes pour cela. Elle se sentait honteuse. Fred lui avait pourtant dit qu'eux ça les amusaient et qu'ils preféré, au moins ils avaient un avantage.

Hermione avait avoué à Molly qu'ils étaient deux personnes distingués malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire. L'un était fonceur et l'autre suiveur. L'un était plus calme alors que l'autre ne l'était que lorsqu'il se couchait. L'un aimait le matin alors que l'autre aimait le soir. L'un avait les idées et maîtres profitait les détails. L'un se tenait maladroitement sur la droite, l'autre sur la gauche. Ils avaient certes un sourire taquins et des yeux pétillants, ils n'en restaient pas loins différente tout en était extrêmement liés et identique. Ils était les deux face de la même pièces. Si l'un mourrait l'autre vivrai pour son double, lui manquant toujours une part de son âme. Si l'un tombait amoureux, l'autre sautillerait comme une sauterelle et ferait tout pour attirer ladite fille. Si l'un allait devenir père, l'autre criait dans tout le terrier comme si c'était lui le père. Si l'un était gravement blesser, l'autre ressentirait la douleur et se sentirait épuiser et lasse tout en restant à son chevet. Si l'un tombait dans le vide, l'autre le suivrait prêt à être son bouclier.

L'un avait le regard rieur l'autre plus malicieux. Ils étaient une seule et même personne tout en étant totalement différent.

George aimait le calme du matin, Fred aimait le bruit du soir. George était la tête pensante pendant que Fred était le génie. Fred partait le premier pendant que George le suivait.

Personne ne dirait que George préférerais les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, bien au contraire. Malgré qu'il soit le plus calme des deux, il était celui qui avait un jour convaincue son jumeau que leurs boutique fonctionnerait. Il était celui qui avait vu en Hermione et Ginny de parfaite cobaye pour leurs inventions. Fred lui avait eut la superbe idée du « comment leurs faire prendre sans qu'elle sans rendent compte » et ça avait marché à la perfection. Pour ce qui était de leurs mère, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Un regard, un sourire et ils savaient ce qu'aucun ne pourrait deviner. Ils se comprenaient.

George avait compris la gêne de Fred lorsque pour la première fois il avait approché Angelina. George avait rit de son invitation au bal, pitoyable mais qui avait fonctionné. Il avait était amusé de son attachement à la brunette et de son amour pour elle. Elle qui était si sérieuse et qui réprimandait son frère pour toutes ces bêtises comme elle aimait appeler leurs inventions. Elle le remettait dans le droit chemin comme lui la divertissait. Il aimait cette fille car son frère en était fou.

Fred aussi avait compris ces rougissements face à la belle Katie, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Île ne venait pas aux sortie à près-au-lard pour voir sa petite sœur de faire tripoter par Dean Thomas ou pour voir le trio d'or, non. C'était pour elle. Elle était radieuse, intelligente et sage. Avec ce brin de folie que seul ces proches connaissait. Tout comme Angelina, elle admirait tout comme elle désapprouver leurs inventions.

Mais leurs histoires ne dueras pas.

Molly fut fier de leurs accomplissements malgré qu'ils aient quitté l'école avant les examens. Bon sang qu'elle avait pu crier lorsqu'elle les avaient vu passe la porte de la maison. L'un riait, l'autre souriait pendant qu'ils lui racontait la tête de Ombrage. Et ils lui expliquèrent leurs projets de boutique ouvertement. Car oui, même s'ils se cachaient Molly savait tout ce qui se passait dans cette maison. L'un funcrzmoisit et l'autre souriait nerveusement.

C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient différents. Car ils avaient chacun un cœur, une part en eux qui faisaient qu'ils avaient malgré tout chacun sa personnalité. Et ça, Molly voulais le découvrir. Elle les connaissaient mais ne faisait jamais attention aux détails...jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit où George a perdu son oreilles.

Pauvres Georgie, oui pauvre Forge. Il n'a pas seulement perdu son oreille ce soir la, tout comme Fred il s'est sentit seul. Seul car à présent ils ne sont plus identiques et qu'à présent il est George et seulement George. Car maintenant ils regarderont tous son oreilles pour savoir...savoir à qui ils parleront. Est-ce Fred ? Regardons son oreilles..ha non c'est George. Et puis Fred, lui aussi il avait envie d'une oreilles coupé. Car son clones lui manque. Car il a une oreilles en trop.

Malgré leurs peine, ils en riaient. George eu l'idée de se mettre une brosse à dent dans son oreille coupé. Il trouvait l'idée drôle et original. Ginny en avait était perturbé aux premiers abords. Harry et Ron avait rit. Malgré la guerre et les tensions son frère et lui étaient toujours unis et prêt à faire rire le peuple. Ils avaient perdus une oreilles mais étaient toujours les mêmes.

Un mariage ? C'est une bonne occasions pour tester les nouveaux produits, non ? C n était une ! Tout le monde avait rit face à leurs pieterie. Fleur et Bill étaient heureux et c'est tôt ce qui compter pour Molly, à un autre moment elle aura hurler.

Puis tout devint lugubre et stressant. Le trio d'or s'en est aller laissant derrière eux tout ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, ils étaient là prêt de leurs mère à la soutenir que Ron était en vie, que Ginny s'en sortirait à Poudlard, que Arthur ne serait pas accuser de trahison envers les sang pur, que Bill ne serait pas recruter en tant que mangemort malgré son état loup garou. Jamais au grand jamais. Mais Molly se montait la tête et pour éviter de se ronger les ongles à sang, les jumeaux prirent de nouveau leurs chambres d'enfants, abandonnant leurs appartements pendant un temps. Un temps qui dura longtemps.

Leurs boutique fonctionner un peu près. Les plus fou venait y acheter des produits. Ils restaient de bonne humeur, ils étaient Gred et Forgé après tout.

Mollybse demandait comment ces deux garçon faisait pour rester de si bonne humeur malgré l'atmosphère. La guerre était là. Son plus jeune fils ainsi que ces deux meilleurs amis était elle ne savait où en vadrouille, et eux souriaient encore. Au fond elle aurait voulu leurs en vouloir de sourire de la sorte alors que chaque jours des personnes mourrait, mais le rire de ces enfants lui donnait de l'espoir. Ils étaient ces deux miracles, ces deux angelots.

Au final, elle ne remarqua plus l'oreille coupé, ni les cernes ni leurs visage pâle car leurs sourire les rendaient brillant , comme si de l'or leurs avait était verser dessus.

Le Roux est synonyme de bonne humeur lui avait dit un jour Fred et de courage comme Gryffondor avait ajouté George.

Ils étaient son réconfort, son bien être.

George se pinçait l'arrête du nez quand il était anxieux et Fred se pinçait les lèvres l'un contre l'autre en se les mordillant. Harry avait raison, leurs rires et leurs sourire était un remède à tout ces maux.

Voldemort était le poison, Harry le remède et les jumeaux étaient le baume au cœur.

Molly idéaliser ces fils, tout comme Bill,Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny et même Arthur.

Molly ne courrait pas, elle restait calme le cœur lourd...elle savait, ils savaient tous. Le moment étaient venus.

Le moment que tout le monde attendaient depuis le début de la guerre, le moment de vérité.

Ce message vocal, si important et si pesant. Le trio d'or est à Poudlard. Tout le monde dans le terrier se dépêcher, dirigée par une peur. Alors que les jumeau eux étaient ravie, ils souriaient.

Ils étaient heureux, quoi que ce soit un grand mot. La guerre était là. Ils avaient peur mais restaient fort, ils étaient terrifier à l'idée de perdre un membre de leurs famille. Mais ils souriaient. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Peeves, de pouvoir envoyer valser ces salle de classes qui les ont empêcher de respirer. Ces mangemort qui ne connaissait pas l'humour, qui préféré torturée de pauvres premières années plutôt que de s'entraîner sur un mannequin.

Ravie de tous se revoirs, ils étaient aux anges. Leurs stupide petit frère adorées ces acolytes avaient survécus. Et Ginny était plus forte et plus belle que jamais. C'est ainsi qu'ils se réappartissèrent tous dans le château. Fred avait lancé une blague au sujet de Rusard avant de monter suivis de George, McGonagall en avait sourit. Décidément leurs bonn humeur et leurs blagues ne laissait personnes indiffèrent.

« Ça va Freddie ? »

« Ouais »

« Moi aussi »

A vrai dire, ils avaient peur et ils le savaient. Peur de perdre l'un ou l'autre, perdre un membre de leurs famille ou même des amis ou des alliés. Ils étaient nés ensemble et ils voulaient mourir ensemble. Ils étaient courageux et fort, loyal et intelligent. Ils avaient une aura de bonheur, de bienveillance et de malice. Ils étaient heureux à longueur de journée, mais dans le fond ils avaient terriblement peur et avaient envie de crier à l'injustice. Crier que la guerre ne justifier pas les morts, qu'un assassinat sans raison n'est pas valable, qu'être soit disant sous le sortilège impero ne nous empêche pas d'être coupable. avec de la volonté et une bonne éducation, une éducation à la Molly Weasley le monde serait bien meilleur. Il serait peuplé de roux heureux et fort.

Ils avaient couru, trébuchaient, repousser...Tout ! Ils avaient même tués des mangemort grâce à une mauvaise blagues bien placé de Peeves. Ah Peeves s'ils pouvait finir comme lui.

Au final, le clan Weasley fut divisé en plusieurs groupe mais toujours unis. Fred était aux côtés de George et George aux côtés de Fred. Percy les avaient rejoint

Ils ne savaient d'où ils sortaient et ce qu'ils avaient faits, mais le trio d'or arrivaient à leurs niveau essoufflés et épuisé. George entendit « salle sur demande » puis « Malfoy » et «Feudeymon ». Il comprit assez vite, espérant qu'aucune personne importante n'était présent avec eux. Qu les autres meurt tant pis, mais ces proches non. Ça pourrait paraître cruel, mais à ce stade de la guerre, de ces morts les une après les autres, des souffrances et des pleurs, il n'en avait que faire.

Ils s'opposèrent à quelques mangemorts, face à Percy le ministre en personne. les sort fusèrent les uns après les autres.

« Bonjour monsieur le ministre ! vous ai-je informé de ma démission ? »

Fred fu prit d'un fou rire, Perce faisait de l'humour avec un grand A. Ce qui était généralement qu'a lui propre et son double, aujourd'hui Percy Weasley, aussi détendu que le trio en présence des jumeaux et aussi voulant se libéré, fit une blague. George l'accompagna ainsi que Percy, le sourire aux lèvres. Percy faisait rarement de blaque, très rarement. Il était plus studieux que blagueurs. Mais lorsqu'il en faisait, elle valait le détour.

L'atmosphère changea et tous furent éjecté à des mètres plus loin.

En papillonnant des yeux, George se sentit soudain seul, abandonné, triste. Il n'avait rien vu, d'où provenait cette explosion, du ministre en personne ? Non impossible, des mangemort agonisant au sol ? Aucune idée. Fred riait, Percy souriaient et le trio les regardaient interloqué. Il se levait difficilement un peu sonnait, il entendit des pleurs, de rage et de tristesse...Percy ?

La poussière qui envahissait la pièce s'estompa, et le choc arriva. Il eut du mal a avaler sa salive. Comment était-ce possible ? était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Il s'agissait bien d'un cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? Que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Le regard de Percy lui pouvait que non ce n'était pas un rêve, que c'était bel et bien réel. Il s'agenouilla, la main tremblante, il l'a posait sur son front. Il ne pleurait pas, trop choqué pour cela. alors il fit ce qu'aucun n'aurait pensait. Il s'allongea sur son frère, sa moitié. il ferma les yeux et imagina ce que Fred aurait pensé, à cette promesse. il était mort et sans lui, il était partit sans un mot, sans un au revoir ou même un adieu à la Fred Wealsey.

Il était en colère, oui, parce que son "ça va" n'était qu'un mensonge. Il le savait et lui aussi, ils avaient peur et devaient se protéger, il devait couvrir ces arrières comme il l'avait toujours fait et aujourd'hui il avait échoué tel un lâche. Il était en colère contre Fred, contre lui, contre les mangemort, contre Voldemort et contre sa mère qui n'avait pas était là. Elle avait toujours veiller plus sur eux que n'importe quel garçon de la famille, étrange mais véridique. Et aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis elle n'avait pas était là, elle l'avait elle aussi laissé partir sans rien dire ni rien faire. C'était un crime. On lui avait arraché sa moitié et le trio étaient partie. C'était comme déplumer un oiseau vivant, comme lui arracher le coeur à main nu et conscient. Il se sentait vide, tel un zombie. Comme si tout en lui s'était éteint en même temps que le coeur de Fred avait cesser de battre. Il ne souriait plus, ni ne riait. Il avait envie de meurtre, de se venger.

Percy ramena le corps de son frère a la grande salle, avec tout les autres corps. Ils le pleurèrent tous, rageusement, tristement et silencieusement. Un Jumeau était partit rejoindre Lupin, Tonks et bien d'autres encore.

Le temps que sa mère le prenne dans ces bras, pleure et jura. Le temps qu'il l'a calma, ainsi que sa soeur. Le temps que son père calma ces frères...Voldemort était arrivé. Il avait pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, silencieusement.

Tous se rendirent dans la cour où se trouvait l'armée de Voldemort et Neville clama que leurs mort en valait la peine et qu'on ne les oublierais pas...

Fred est mort, le voilà seul. Seul face à ces démon, seul face à sa famille, seul face à ces amis, seul face à une Angélina désemparée.

Fred était mort

Fred était mort

Fred était mort

Fred était mort

Fred était mort

Fred était mort

Il en prenait réellement conscience. Il avait ragé plus tôt, mais c'était sa raison, à présent son coeur saigné.

Il était seul, qu'allait il faire à présent ? Allait il continué à rire ? à faire rire les gens, à sourire à longueur de journée, à vivre sa vie. Car non «Si tu tombe, je tombe »tel était les jumeaux. L'un était tombé, mort, l'autre devait alors vivre pour deux. S'il tombait lui aussi alors Molly tomberait elle aussi. N'écoutant pas le discours, il observa sa mère. Ces yeux étaient gonflés de larmes, le visage terne et pâle, sans émotions. Elle restait forte, pour sa famille, pour ces fils, pour lui. Pour lui qui venait de perdre la moitié de son âme, la moitié de lui même, la moitié de sa personnalité.

Ils étaient une et seule même personne mais étaient deux personnes distingue. Pourtant, il était partit mais ne se sentait pas entier, il se sentait à bout, au fond du gouffre. Dans un sable mouvant qui te dévore jusqu'à la moelle. Son sourire à elle, c'est ce qui compter le plus au monde, plus que n'importe qui d'autres car elle avait souffert durant des années durant à savoir qui était qui, qui allait faire ci et ça, qui allait être bon élèves, qui allait partir le premier. Elle était forte, elle avait perdu ces petits frère qu'elle aimait tant. Aujourd'hui, elle perdait un fils. Un fils aimant et joueur, un fils malicieux et blagueurs, un fils fort et intelligent et fils intègre. Un fils qui manquera à tous, un fils que personne ne pourras remplacer.

Un fils, un ami, un frère qui laissa derrière lui un jumeau solitaire

L'un vivra pour l'autre pendant que l'autre guidera son frère

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

Et même, niveau orthographe et tout, ça m'aidera à avancer ;)


End file.
